What a Family is
by doubleliscool
Summary: What if Tony, Ziva, Kate, and Abby were kids? What if they were Gibbs' kids? What if Tim and Jimmy were Jenny's kids? What happens when Gibbs and Jenny meet? Can these two families will come together or will they fall apart? Jibbs. NCIS family. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1- The Gibbs'

Agent Gibbs woke up on a nice Sunday morning. He didn't want to get up, but he had to. He had kids. Gibbs walked down stairs, where his older half-brother was already eating his breakfast.

"Hey, Ducky," Gibbs said to his brother.

"Goodmorning, Jethro," Ducky said,"Beautiful morning."

"Yeah, Duck, it is. Kids up yet?"

"No. Jethro don't wake-" Ducky started, but it was too late. Gibbs whistled loudly to get the kids up. Three kids came running down, they stood military style, facing their dad. Nine year old Tony, his oldest, stood tall and cofidently, his light brown hair slightly messy. Tony was from his first marriage, they divorced when Tony was 4. Then eight year old Ziva stood quietly with her dark brown hair in one loose pony tail, then six year old Kate stood tiredly, next to Ziva. Ziva and Kate were from his first marriage also, they divorced when the girls were babies. Gibbs looked down the line at the three.

"Seems we are missing one," Ducky said. Gibbs looked towards the steps and whistled again, even louder. Then the pitter patter of tiny feet running could be heard. Then a little girl with black hair and yellow-green-hazel eyes, ran down the steps next to Kate.

"Abby," Gibbs said acknowloging his youngest, who was three. Then he turned to all four of his kids,"Hurry up and eat your breakfast, then get dressed. Uncle Ducky is taking you to the park."

"Daddy," Abby said tugging on his pantleg," Won't you come too?" She smiled widely.

"No, I have to go to work," Gibbs said making Abby's smile disappear.

"Oh," Kate said. The kids always wanted to spend time with him, but he was always busy. Then they all ate and got dressed, then waited in Ducky's car for him. Ducky walked over to Jethro.

"Jethro," Ducky said,"You need a girlfriend."

"What makes you say that?" Gibbs replied.

"Because it's Sunday and you are going to work." Then Ducky left. Gibbs kept thinking that Ducky could be right, but Gibbs had just gotten divorced from his forth wife and it had taken a major toll on everyone. This woman was ruthless, she treated all of the children harshly. Abby was from his second marriage, his wife Lily, had died when Abby was one. Gibbs knew his kids needed a mother, but he didn't want to put them through any more pain. If he ever did find 'the one' he would be very careful, to never let it slip.


	2. Chapter 2- Jenny ShepardDate

That same morning another family was getting ready. Agent Jenny Shepard was getting her kids up. She walked up to her

oldest son's door and started to knock on it.

"Timothy! Get up!" Jenny shouted,"I have to go to work."

"I'm up! I'm up, mom!" Timothy said tiredly.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah," Timothy said sitting up. Jenny walked in his room.

"Tim, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to get dressed and hurry up because I am bringing you and Jimmy to work with me

today."

"What? Why? Come on its Sunday!"

"Just do it. Please? I will buy you that new video game you wanted."

"Okay." Tim got up and brushed his dirty blond out of his face. Jenny left and walked over to her five year old son's room.

"James!" Jenny said walking into his room,"Jimmy, you have to get up."

"Mommy, I'm tired," Jimmy whined. Jenny explained to him that they were going to her work, then she bribed him with a new toy.

When they got to work it was 0600. Jenny was newer here, she was transferred at NCIS last month. She walked her kids to her

desk and sat them there.

"I will be right back, stay here," Jenny commanded,"Timothy since you are seven you are in charge."

"Okay," Tim said, as Jenny walked away. Jenny wanted to be fast so she ran towards the elevator. When the doors opened she

jumped inside, almost knocking a man over.

"I am so sorry," Jenny said looking at the man with deep blue eyes.

"That's okay," the man said looking into her bright green eyes.

"I'm Jenny," Jenny said,"Agent Jenny Shepard."

"Gibbs," the man said back,"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Well...um...Leroy?" Jenny asked.

"Jethro."

"It's nice to meet you."

Gibbs wanted to keep the conversation going, so he started to ask her questions."Do you work here?"

"Yep. I started last month. You obviously work here. How long have you worked here for?"

"About 12 years."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah." Gibbs said. Then he kept thinking to himself,'I have kids, she wouldn't want to have to deal with that.'

"I really got to go, but-um-" Jenny said shyly,"Maybe we can finish this conversation? Maybe over dinner, tonight at 7?"

"I'd like that." They exchanged phone numbers, then parted ways, until that night at 7.

* * *

That evening, Gibbs got home and got ready for his date. Ducky was so thrilled, he even volunteered to watch the children. Gibbs was looking forward to it, but he would never admit it. Before he left he lined his children up and told them where he was going.

"When will you be back?" Abby asked him.

"Midnight, maybe," Gibbs replied.

"But you said you'd read me my story. You always read me my story!"

"Uncle Ducky will have to do it, Abs."

"But you always do it!"

"Sweetheart," Gibbs knelled down to her,"How about if I read you two stories tomorrow night?"

"Okay," Abby said, still upset. Gibbs kissed her head, then his other girls, then ruffle his sons hair and left.

* * *

Else where, Jenny left her sons with her housekeeper and left for her date. When she got to the restaurant, Gibbs escorted her

inside to their table. By the end of the night they were practically in love.

"Jethro," Jenny asked,"I really should of asked you this earlier. Do you like kids?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you?" he replied.

"Yes. I have two boys. Tim is seven and Jimmy is 5. Their father died four years ago."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"That's okay. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I always wanted to have girls. I know that may sound childish, but I always wanted one." Jenny said and Gibbs chuckled.

"You can borrow mine," Gibbs said chuckling.

"You have children?" Jenny asked in disbelief.

"Four."

"Tell me about them."

"You first."

"Okay Timothy James is my oldest. He is seven, loves computers, and is a wiz at Math. James Ryan is five, he is obsessed with

medical stuff. He wants to be an M.E. Weird right?"

"Okay that is not as weird as what my kids like. My oldest is Anthony Jethro, he is nine. He is obsessed with movies, he will just

blurt out a line anytime he feels like. Then my daughter Ziva Grace, she loves karate, ninja stuff, and GI Joe and she is only eight.

Caitlin Ashley loves pink and guns. Weird right? She is six. The three of them are from my first marriage. We divorced and she just let me have full custody of our kids."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I have to tell you though I have been married four times. My second wife died though."

"I am sorry for your loss and it does not matter to me how many times you have been married. ASnd that was only three kids you mentioned. You said you had four."

"Yep. Abigail Joy is three. She was with my second wife. She is goth." Jenny laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Your kidding." Jenny said.

"Nope. I have tried to dress her in pink and she will throw a fit. She is obsessed with death, body art, and science. I think that is

weirder that M.E."

"She's probably your little angel though." Jenny said sweetly.

"Yep, she is."

"I am so jealous of you. You have three girls. Do you have pictures?" Gibbs pulled out his phone and showed a picture of Tony.

"That's Tony."

"He is handsome." Jenny pulled out her phone and showed and picture of Tim,"That's Tim."

"He's a handsome little guy." Gibbs put up another picture. This one was of Ziva with a pretty red dress on,"Ziva."

"Wow, she is beautiful!"

"Thanks. That was the only time I could get her to where that dress. I told her I would buy her that new GI Joe video game."

"This is Jimmy," Jen said, handing him her phone with Jimmy on it.

"Cute." Gibbs handed her his phone with a photo of Kate, missing her two front top teeth,"Kate."

"Awww! She's so cute. I love that age!" Then Gibbs showed her a picture of Abby.

"Ohhh!" Jen squealed with delight,"She is adorable! Wow! He eye color is pretty."

"Thanks. Abby is a unique kid."

"I have to meet these kids."

"I have to meet yours, too." Gibbs chuckled,"But- I like you, but I have put my kids through so much with different women, I just wanna make sure-"

"That this is gonna stick before we have them get attached." Jenny finished his thought. Gibbs leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. Jenny smiled. This would be the beginning of a great relationship.

* * *

After dating for two months things had gotten serious. So they decided to get to know the kids. They were gonna go from the oldest to the youngest and meet the kids and spend some quality time with them. This is where the problems could start.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! Whats gonna happen?**


	3. Chapter 3- Meet the Kids

Gibbs had proposed to Jenny and they wanted to get to know the children before they told them. First they would start with Tony. Gibbs picked up Tony at 1:00 for lunch, then they were to pick up Jenny. Tony wore some beat up sneakers, ripped jeans, an old tee, and a baseball cap (he wore his hat backwards). Gibbs was not very happy with Tony's choice of attire, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Tony was not happy, he figure this would be just like any other time, but he promised he would go. Gibbs tried to assure Tony that this would not be like other times. Jenny was different from the rest, and Gibbs wanted Tony to know that things would be different this time. When they pulled up to Jenny's they got out of the car and Tony stood there staring at the beautiful, huge house. Then they walked up to the door and rang the door bell. A bright eyed Jenny answered the door.

"Hi," Jenny said,"I'm Jenny. You must be Tony."

"Yeah," Tony said shaking her hand.

"Come on in," Jenny stood aside to let them in,"I just made some lemonade."

"Well, I will be back tonight," Gibbs said, but was stopped by Tony.

"Woe, woe, woe! Where are you going?" Tony whispered to him.

"I want you two to spend some quality time together, so I will be back later. Give her a chance. It won't kill you," Gibbs said leaving. Tony walked over to a smiling, overjoyed Jenny, and sighed.

"So, I heard you like movies," Jenny said,"So I thought we would first eat lunch. I have your favorite... Pizza with extra pepperoni and cheese! I also have lemonade, soda, and other drinks."

"Cool," Tony said slightly,"What movies do you have?"

"You are just gonna have to see for your self." Jenny said directing him toward a large bookshelf filled with movies. Tony was amazed.

"It's beautiful," an overjoyed Tony said.

"My kids don't really appreciate my movie collection. I'm glad I finally have someone to share them with." Jenny said rubbing his back. They ate lunch after that and then watched some of Tony's favorite movies. Around 9 o'clock they sat down to talk.

"So," Jenny said,"I hope you're having fun."

"I am," Tony said chuckling,"To tell you the truth..."Tony got serious,"I really, really, really wanted to hate you. I wanted to find something wrong with you, to get my dad to break up with you."

"Oh," Jenny said, not really knowing how to take that,"So, did you?"

"Nope. I like you. I hope you stick around, I really do. My mother bailed, and so did my step-mothers," Tony cleared his throat,"It's nice that I have something in common with you. I like that you're trying."

"I promise you this Tony," Jen said putting an arm around him,"I will never, ever bail on you. I really like you Tony. I like having something in common with you. You are a really cool kid." Jenny kissed his temple and hugged him. Tony now was fully convinced that this was the person for his dad.

####################

Gibbs picked Tim up from his friends house while Tony was with Jen. It was about 1:30. Tim had on newer sneakers, shorts, and a green tee on. He walker over to Gibbs shyly.

"Hi," Tim said looking at his feet,"I'm Timothy, but you may call me Tim."

"Nice to meet you Tim. Ready to go?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Well your mom told me you liked computers, so I thought you could show me how to use one."

Tim's face lit up,"Really? You want me to help you?"

"Yep."

When they got to Gibbs' house they started working on the computer. Tim loved talking about computers, his face lit up with every word. Tim felt more relaxed talking about computers and Gibbs was happy to see him so upbeat. Suddenly Tim's smile disappeared.

"You are probably bored with me right?" Tim said,"I know that I'm a geek."

"No, you're not a geek," Gibbs said,"Why do you think I'd be bored with you?"

"Well... mom's boyfriends usually don't like me. They think I'm a dork."

"Well, I think you are really smart," Gibbs said,"And you fixed my computer." Tim laughed.

"Yeah."

"You really are a good kid, you know."

"Thank you." Tim smiled at Gibbs and Gibbs smiled back.

##############################

At the end of the night Gibbs and Jenny exchange notes on the first meeting of the kids.

"Tony is such a sweet boy," Jenny said,"I absolutely adore him."

"Tim is a very smart kid. He even fixed my computer." Gibbs said chuckling.

"So, do you think we should move on to level 2?"

"Level 2?"

"Ziva and Jimmy," Jen chuckled.

"Yeah. Ziva and the girls maybe hard to get through to."

"How so?"

"Nobody can really relate to Ziva. Her interests are... different from other children. She is kinda quiet, but if she's provoked," Gibbs chuckled thinking about the rath of Ziva,"Oh, it's not good."

"That bad? She's eight, how bad could it be?"

"You'd be surprised. What about Jimmy?"

"Jimmy is harder than Tim, but still easy. Just get a couple medical books from the library, you should be fine."

#########################

Gibbs dropped Ziva off at Jenny's at 0700. They swapped kids for the day. Gibbs' first impression of Jimmy was a good one. Jimmy wore a lab coat, big goofy glasses, nurse shoes, and a doctors mask. Gibbs smiled at the kid's attire.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy and I want to be a M.E.,"Jimmy said smiling to Gibbs,"That means medical examiner!"

"My brother is a M.E." Gibbs said to the kid.

"Really? Than we can be friends," Jimmy said taking his hand. They walked out to the car and left. Jimmy went on talking about doctor stuff the whole time they were together.

Gibbs kept thinking to himself,'Ducky and him will get along just fine.'

###################################

As Gibbs drove away from Jenny's house, Ziva immediately got shy. Jenny turned to the shy girl. Ziva wore long skinny jeans, a black shirt, her hair down, curly, and pretty, and nice sneakers. Ziva stood with perfect posture and confidence, but fear was in her eyes. Jenny took a step towards the girl and Ziva stepped back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Ziva," Jenny said softly, trying to keep still and refrain from sudden movements. Ziva scoffed as saying,'Yeah right' sarcastically.

"Look Ziva," Jenny said,"I know you all have been through alot, especially you. Your dad told me that his third wife was very cruel to you, and so was his forth wife, but I promise that I won't be."

"You cannot promise me anything," Ziva said harshly.

"Were they mean to you Ziva?"

"Yep. Abby's mom wasn't though, she was nice, I remember her. But the other two were very, very mean. Lola, the third one, would fight with dad all the time. She would hit us, we never told dad. Dad found out when Ducky caught her. They were only married seven months, but dad was only there for the beginning and end, he was touring in the war at the time. The forth one, Sarah, she would leave us alone for hours at a time, dad never knew."

"You have been through so much, Ziva," Jen said getting on her knees to be eye level with her, but still a distance away,"Is that why you like ninjas? They can protect themselves. You want to protect yourself, Ziva?"

"Yes," Ziva's voice was breaking.

"Ziva, I can teach you how to fight if you want. I learned some Mossad moves from a friend of mine, I can teach you," Jenny's voice was calm, but her eyes were serious.

"Really?" Ziva said almost crying,"Thank you." Jenny opened her arms and Ziva ran into her and started sobbing.

"D-don't let them come back," Ziva said hysterical,"Don't let them!"

"Oh, Ziva," Jen said rubbing the back of the girls head,"I won't let them ever come back, neither will your dad."

"What if dad goes on tour again. I have to protect my family!" Ziva said crying, pulling away to look at Jenny.

"No, no, no Ziva," Jenny said soothingly,"You do not ever have to worry about protecting your family, ever again. Even if your dad gets called back to the war. I promise."

"Who will protect us then?"

"Ziva, I will protect you. I promise."

"Y-y-you will?"

"No matter what." Jen said, then she kissed her forehead. Ziva held her tightly, as Jenny lifted her up and carried her to the couch. Jenny sat down with Ziva cradled in her arms.

"So, when can you start teaching me about fighting?" Ziva asked smiling.

"When ever you want."

"How about now?" Ziva said smiling.

"Sure, sweetheart." Jenny said kissing her forehead. The Jenny started showing Ziva fighting moves.

#########################

At the end of the day Jenny and Gibbs went for a walk.

"So, how was Jimmy?" Jenny asked.

"He was good. He really wants to meet Ducky. They will hit it off. How was Ziva?" Gibbs asked her.

"Ziva is a beautiful, beautiful, special girl," Jenny stated,"She seemed terrified of me at first, but them she told me about your third and forth wives." Gibbs nodded in understanding.

"I could not believe what was going on with my third wife. I felt so terrible that I bought all my kids great gifts, but I still had to earn their trust back."

"Jethro, after I talked to her I told her I would always be there for her and protect her. And I meant that. She started to cry, in my arms, and I had to keep myself from crying. I love her so much." Jen said wiping away a run away tear. Gibbs held her and kissed her head.

"Thank you, Jenny."

"Anything for her. I cannot wait to meet Kate and Abby. Any pointers for meeting Kate?"

"I don't know. Kate is not as shy as Ziva, she has an attitude, so be careful."

"She's six. How bad could it be?"

###############################

Gibbs dropped Kate off at Jenny's around noon. Things didn't start off really well. Kate wasn't really happy to be there and Jenny didn't know what to do with her.

"So," Jenny said staring at the girl in pink," Do you like music?"

"Abby likes music," Kate said crossing her arms,"Abby's music is loud."

"What do you like?"

"I like books."

"I have some books, if you want me to read you one."

"Okay," Kate said smiling. They started to read books and Kate warmed up to Jenny. After they read, Jenny did Kate's hair. Kate liked Jenny now, Jenny was the mom she never had.

That night Gibbs picked them both up and Jenny was going to meet Abby. Jenny was excited to meet her, she wondered what she was like. Jenny was going to spend time with her, then put her to bed. When they got to the house, Jenny sat outside on the patio and waited for Abby. Finally, Abby came over.

"Hi," Abby said to Jenny.

"Hi. You must be Abby," Jenny said knelling on the ground in front of her,"I heard a lot about you."

"I'm sorry," Abby said looking nervous.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be sorry. How old are you again?"

"Three."

"Wow," Jenny said trying to get the girl to smile,"Do you want to listen to music?"

"Okay," Abby's face lit up and she grabbed Jenny's hand to lead her into her room. That was the start of a beautiful relationship.

That night before everyone went to bed, Jenny and Gibbs brought their kids over to Gibbs' and announced the engagement. The kids were ecstatic. They were so happy. They were all going to move into Jenny's huge house by the end of the summer. Things would be different, and that's where problems arise.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4- Moving in and School

Gibbs, Ducky, and the kids moved into Jenny's house after the wedding. There were six bedrooms in the house. Gibbs and Jenny got the master bedroom, it was huge. The bedroom had a full bathroom in it and two huge closets, with a great view. It was located on the third floor. The room across from it was another huge room around the same size, that was Ducky's new room. His new room had a nice view, too, and it had a big mahogany book case that Ducky loved.

The second floor had the children's rooms on it. The first room was Tony and Tim's room, they split it down the middle. On the right side Tim had his bed, which had a woolen blanket draped over it, a desk with his computer on it, books, and some video games on it. Tony liked his style, but he thought he was a nerd. Tony's side had his bed, with a race car blanket on it, a desk, which had his laptop, movies, video games, and magazines on it. Tim thought Tony was the coolest person ever, but he was slightly scared of him. Tony reminded Tim of some of the bullies that tease him in school, so he was always cautious.

The room across from them was Ziva and Kate's room. Ziva and Kate split their room, too. Ziva's bed, desk, laptop, dresser, and closet was on the left side. And Kate's bed, desk, laptop, dresser, and closet was on the left. The girls stuff were different. Ziva's clothes were tom boyish, Kate's were pink and girly. Ziva's poster was of a ninja, Kate's was a gun. They were similar, but different.

The room next to them was Abby's room, it was smaller from the others, but still a good size. Abby had a bed that was black with black lace around it. Her walls were dark, dark, dark purple, almost black. Her clothes were black and so was everything else. She had toys and stuff in her room, but they were neatly in bins. She had a gray stuffed animal that was a hippo named Bert. Jenny knew this kid was different, but she could help but love her anyway. The room right across from that and next to Tony and Tim's was Jimmy's room. It was always his room, so nothing really changed for him.

School was about to start in a week for the kids. Abby had just turned 4, so she would start pre- school. Jenny and Gibbs felt bad for the kids, the kids had just been bunched together as a family and they are starting school soon, so Jenny and Gibbs decided to have a family meeting. Gibbs and Jenny sat the children down and started to discuss the new rules.

"Okay, so we have new rules and some announcements,"Jenny said to the children,"First there is no foul language and no violence. I realize that this has been stressful for all of you, but just hang in there. Second, you will hepl each other out, I know you will clash some times, but at the end of the day you are still a family." Abby raised her hand. "Yes, Abby?" Abby picked up her book and brought it over to Jenny.

"Will you read me this story at bedtime?" Abby asked smiling. Jenny smiled and picked up the girl.

"Sure, Abby," Jenny said kissing her head.

"We realize there are six of you so things might get confusing, but it will be okay," Gibbs said,"Meeting dismissed."

The kids got up to leave except for Tony who walked up to Jenny. "Can I talk to you, please?" Tony said to Jenny.

"Sure, Tony," Jenny said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Can we maybe have a movie night every Saturday night?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" Jenny said smiling that Tony wanted to spend time with her.

"I don't know. Can you pick?"

"Yeah, Tony I can pick. I actually have a movie in mind."

"Cool." Tony said, then he walked away to his room. He saw Tim sitting on his bed reading a comic book.

"Hey, Tim," Tony said sitting on his own bed. Tim quickly hid his comic book.

"H-hi Tony," Tim said nervously.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Um...nothing," Tim didn't want Tony to think he was a nerd so he hid his comic book collection.

"Seriously, what do you have under your blanket?" Tony asked chuckling.

Tim gave up. He let out a breath of defeat,"Fine, here," Tim handed Tony the comic.

"Oh Man!" Tony said flipping thorough the pages,"This is a classic! How come you never mentioned these?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a nerd."

"Check this out," Tony said getting up and walking over to his closet. He opened it and the door had racks and racks of comic books.

"Wow," Tim said in awe,"I have some, but not nearly as much."

"For now on this is our collection!" Tony announced,"You can read any one you would like."

"Really?" Tim asked.

"Totally! You know your cooler that I thought you were."

"Thank you,"Tim said, not really knowing what to make of the comment.

"Anytime," Tony said reading a comic book. Tim looked at his new friend and smiled. What Tony didn't know was that Tim didn't really have friends, but know he had one.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Ziva and Kate sat in their room and started to talk. Ziva was laying down on her bed facing Kate and Kate was laying on her bed facing Ziva.

"So, what do think about Jenny?" Kate asked her.

"I like her. I trust her," Ziva replied.

"You trust her? You don't trust anybody," Kate giggled.

"There is something very sincere about her."

"What about Tim and Jim?"

"I don't know them really well, but I do think they are nice."

"Yeah...Ziva, I'm scared about this," Kate said almost crying. Ziva got up and sat next to Kate, Kate sat up and hugged her sister tightly.

"It's okay Katie," Ziva said holding her sister,"Things are starting to get good. Are life is changing for the better, it will not be like before. Jenny cares about us, she really does. School starts next week and it will be great, we will make new friends. Don't worry."

"Thanks Zivie," Kate said smiling.

****************************************************************

Jimmy walked up to Ducky's room and was listening to all of Ducky's stories. Ducky liked that he had someone to tell his stories to and Jimmy loved learning about medical stuff and loved listening to the stories. jimmy was only five, but his understanding of things was amazing. Gibbs and Jenny came up the steps and told Jimmy to go to bed in ten minutes, then they left to visit the youngest.

Abby was trying to read a book, but she had just turned four and she wasn't doing to well. Jenny walked in and sat next to Abby and put her on her lap. Abby was still trying to read, her face concentrated on every word. Jenny decided to help her.

"Why don't you try to read aloud then I can help," Jenny said. Abby looked at her and nodded. Then Abby turned to her book.

"D-d-do y-y-y-y-you like g-gr-gr-gr-green-green,"she was trying her hardest to read,"eggs and h-h-h-ham." She thought for a second then she looked at Jenny. Jenny smiled.

"Good job! Do you know what that means?"

"I think that Sam is asking him if he likes green eggs and ham?" she said, and then made a grossed out face,"Green eggs? Ewww!" Jenny giggled."Can we read something else?" Abby put the book down and picked up another book. Jenny read it then tucked her in. Jenny kissed her head.

"Goodnight, Abby," Jenny said walking toward the door.

"Night, Mommy," she called back. Jenny turned around and smiled, then she walked out of the room. Jenny was trying not to cry, she took a deep breath and walked over to the girls room. Jenny walked in and saw the girls, who were sitting in their beds. Jenny sat on Kate's bed and tucked her in, then she tucked Ziva in. She kissed each of their heads and smiled at them, to her surprise they smiled back.

"You girls have a good night, okay?" Jenny said, they nodded,"See you in the morning." Then Jenny left, she tucked the boys in then she went to bed with Gibbs.

The next day they had to go to work, so did Ducky, so they had to bring the children. Jimmy stayed in the morge with Ducky, Tony and Tim stayed with Gibbs and the girls stayed with Jenny. The girls were sitting at Jenny's desk, which was far from Gibbs', and they were talking. Then a woman with long red hair emerged from the elevator, the girls ran into Jenny and held on to her for dear life.

"Girls," Jenny asked,"Whats wrong?" The girls hid behind Jenny as the woman from the elevator approached her."Can I help you?" Jenny asked the woman.

"Yes, I am looking for Leroy Jethro Gibbs," the woman said. Ziva peaked from behind Jenny, the woman went wide eyed.

"Go away!" Kate said harshly to the woman.

"Nice to see you, too, Caitlin," the woman said sarcastically.

"Mommy, shoot her," Abby said almost crying.

"Is their a reason why my kids don't like you?" Jenny asked the woman harshly.

"I am Jethro's third wife, Lola," Lola extended her hand. Jenny was furious.

"Leave before I actually do what Abby suggested," Jenny said with total hate in her eyes.

"I need to talk to Jethro," Lola said, then Tony came over. Tony had fear and hate in his eyes.

"Tony, go get your dad," Jenny said, still not taking her eyes off Lola. Tony ran to his dad and Gibbs hurried over.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked her.

"I need to discuss something with you," Lola said to him,"Can we talk?"

"No, get out!" Gibbs said. Lola made a face and left. The girls were attached to Jenny at the hip, they would not let go. Jenny looked at Gibbs, then she brought her attention to the girls. Jenny knelled down, making the girls let go, she faced them and they looked like they wanted to cry. Abby didn't really remember Lola, but she heard the stories and saw a picture of her, so she recognized her. Unfortunately Tony, Ziva, and Kate remembered everything. Abby walked over to Tony and Tony picked her up. Ziva and Kate hugged Jenny and cried in her shoulder.

"Jethro, I think we should take the kids home,"Jenny said,"Its been a long day." Gibbs nodded and picked up Katie, Jenny picked up Ziva, and Tony had Abby. Tim and Jim came over and they all walked to the car and went home. The girls were extremely scared and they slept in Gibbs and Jenny's room that night, bout everything was okay after that.

***********************************************************************

A week had passed and it was time for school. The school was around the corner, so the kids would walk. Gibbs had to work, so Jenny had to take Abby to pre- school, but before she did she said goodbye to the kids.

"Tony, Tim, Ziva, Kate, Jimmy stay together and take care of each other. Tony, can you walk your younger siblings to class?" Jenny asked. Tony nodded. Jenny gave them each a hug and sent them off.

They started to walk down the street, when suddenly 3 eight year old boys stopped Tim and threw his back pack on the ground.

"Hey Timmy," the one eight year old named Chad said mockingly,"Haven't seen you in a while. Haven't been able to beat you up lately." Chad grabbed Tim's shirt and Tony grabbed Chad and pulled him off of Tim.

"Get off of him," Tony said in a cool way.

"Oh yeah," Chad said, "And who are you supposed to be? His body guard?" Chad and his friends laughed. Tony picked up Tim's backpack and gave it to him. Then they left and went to school. Tony dropped off Jimmy, then Kate, then Ziva, and finally it was Tim's turn.

"Tony," Tim said,"Thank you."

"Anytime. If they bother you again, you tell me." Tony said as he left and went to class.

Meanwhile Jenny was dropping Abby off at Pre- School. Jenny was walking Abby into the class room and Abby sat down and Jenny watched her. Some of the parents were still there because the teacher was going to talk to them about what time pick up was. A woman with dark brown eyes and light brown hair walked up to Jenny. And to Jenny's surprise she recognized her.

"Jenny?" the woman Tanya asked, who was an old friend.

"Tanya?" Jenny said smiling and giving the woman a hug,"I haven't seen you in three, four years."

"Yeah. How are Timmy and Jimmy?"

"They're great. I just got re-married, if you didn't hear."

"Wow, congrats! How did the boys respond to it? When I married Richard, Jacob and Roger didn't really take it well."

"They love him! It's going great."

"So, I am guessing he took it well when you told him you had kids."

"He took it very well, he actually had four himself."

"Really, four? Well at least he didn't have to adjust to being a father, since he already is one."

"Yep. I know have three sons and three daughters. I'm actually dropping my youngest off today."

"Really? Which one?" Tanya asked looking around. Then Jenny looked around for Abby.

"Abby!" Jenny called. Then Abby dashed over.

"Yes?" Abby said standing in front of them. Tanya smiled at the girl.

"Abby, this is Tanya. Tanya this is Abby." Jenny introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Abby said shaking the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." Tanya said. Then Abby walked away. "Shes cute. She wears a lot of black."

"We have tried to dress her in pink, but she will pitch a fit. She will wear black and ONLY black."

"That's different."

"Yep. Shes different, but I love her to death."

****************************************************************

That night they all sat at the dinner table to eat and discuss their day.

"Tony, how did your day go?" Jenny asked.

"Great. I met a lot of people, made new friends, and threatened to punch a kid," Tony said casually.

"What? You threatened someone?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't even want to know," Gibbs said, trying to forget what he just said.

"Tim, how was your day?" Jenny asked.

"Great," Tim smiled.

"Ziva, how was your day?" Jenny asked.

"Good," Ziva said concentrating on eating.

"Kate?"

"My day was fine, Mommy," Kate said like an angel,"How was yours?"

"It was great Katie. Thank you for asking."

"Jimmy?"

"It was good," Jimmy answered.

"Abby?"

"My teacher told me that I'm not supposed to be in Pre- School," Abby said confused.

"Why?" Gibbs and Jenny asked concerned.

"She said I'm smart and that I will be able to do whatever I want when I grow up."

"That's great!" Jenny said enthusiastically.

"I also made a friend. Her name is Michell Lee!" Abby said excitedly.

"That's wonderful! Any one else want to share what they did today?" They all shook their heads.

"Tony, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Abby asked randomly.

"I am going to be a Marine," Tony said proudly," Then I will work at NCIS."

"Cool! Ziva, what about you?"

"I want to be an NCIS Special Agent," Ziva replied smiling.

"Timmy?" Abby asked.

"I want to be the computer tech and Special Agent of NCIS," Tim said like it was the coolies thing ever.

"Kate? Jimmy?"

"I want to work as a pilot. But I want to be a spy and a musician, and a singer!" Kate said like any seven year old would.

"I want to work with Uncle Ducky!" Jimmy said loudly, making Ducky chuckle.

"Well, I want to be a 'Rensic Scientist!" Abby said loudly.

"Whats that?" Tony asked.

"You know they do sciencey stuff to catch bad guys," Abby said smiling.

"A Forensic Scientist?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep, that's what I said." They all laughed and then started eating dessert. They were happy for that moment, but as the kids got older things would get harder.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. I will update with the kids growing up!**


End file.
